1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame adjusting device and more particularly to a flame adjusting device for an oxygen and hydrogen generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical oxygen and hydrogen generators may be used for generating gaseous fuel, particularly the oxygen and/or the hydrogen. The gaseous fuel generated by the generators may be supplied to a torch, for example, for generating a flame to conduct cutting or welding process. The gaseous fuel and thus the flame may not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional oxygen and hydrogen generators.